


They kiss

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Need to write something t, feeling sad hours but writing this random thing, its random, they're out of charactr, this is just random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Oh wow they kiss? Such wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	They kiss

It was just a normal hangout because why not

Mask and Aloha were just hanging out on the couch, not really paying attention to the tv.

Then suddenly Mask got the idea

Oh, surprise! Mask having an idea and not Aloha?

Fooooooor shame

Mask took off his gas mask, and Aloha gave him look

“Yo why do did that” Aloha needs to know, “you need it Mask”

Mask didn't listen and just kiss. My cod

Such wow

Aloha is all flushing now 

“Mask that's “

“Yes for you”

And they sleep


End file.
